Je t'aime petit frère, ne t'inquiète pas!
by AmberleKo
Summary: Comment dire, quand Sasuke débarque, tout est chamboulé, et le lycée explose... Normal quoi! Mais qui est réellement derrière tout ça? Nos captifs devront le découvrir... Pleins de couples, surtout du SasuXSaku!
1. Prologue

Bon, bah, quel bon fanfiqueur n'a pas fait de fictions sur Naruto??? Bah faut bien s'y mettre! XD

Le titre de la fic, vous le devez à Sky'59! Un bon gros délire!

Donc je vous présente mon petit prologue (hm, hm...), et je vous demande pleins de reviews!

* * *

**Prologue**

Un adolescent, brun, ténébreux et taciturne, entra dans la salle de classe. Le professeur présenta le nouveau à tout le monde...

...Sasuke Uchiwa est nouveau dans l'établissement cette année. Je vous demande de l'accueillir chaleuresement...

Ces profs alors, toujours à faire leurs petits discours à chaque fois qu'il y a un nouveau... Il s'assit au seul endroit ou il y avait de la place. Sa voisine de devant se retourna:

...Bienvenue au lycée Konoha!

...Hm.

La jeune fille, deçu par la réaction de l'Uchiwa, n'insista pas plus, mais lui jetta des regards en coins: il avait les cheveux en bataille, un T-shirt noir et un jean. Les yeux tout aussi noir, et le teint pale (pour faire court un beau brun ténébreux! XD)

Après une semaine, Sasuke, malgrés sont mutisme (non sans blague'') était devenu amis avec un groupe de gars vraiment sympa... Mais qui tournait beaucoup trop après les filles à son gout! Bah, pour faire simple: Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Kiba et Naruto, qu'il connaissai déjà pour avoir passer des vacances dans le même endroit que lui. Et son ami lui avait confié le petit faible qu'il éprouvait pour la Hyûga. Dons, à son grand désespoir, il se retrouvait fréquament avec la bande de Temari.

Depuis le peu de temps ou il avait rencontré tout ce beau monde, le beau brun avait du emagaziner ennormément d'information: Tamari était la soeur de Garra, Shikamaru avait un faible pour elle mais tout deux l'ignorait. Neji et Tenten était ensemble, mais ils le cachaient à tout le monde. Enfin, il devai aussi être prudent car toute les filles lui tournaient autour, au grand damn de Kiba, le courreur de jupons (XD). Cela n'est qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il vivait désormais au quotidien avec ses nouveaux amis.

Ils se rendirent tous dans la cantine, ou la proviseur, Tsunade les faisait attendre. Sasuke sentit une présence, qu'il connaissait helas trop bien. Le mur s'éffondra soudainement et des explosions se firent entendre...

* * *


	2. Qui est tu Sasuke?

Ohayoo tout le monde!!!

J'ai oublié de prévenir la dernière fois... Comme toujours les trois petits points en débuts de phrases remplacent les tirets que monn ordinateur s'obstine à ne pas laisser paraître! XD

Autre chose, j'ai omis (la honte) de mentionné Sakura précédamment... Mais bon, elle est là depuis le début et matte Sasuke avec Ino (XD) , c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir pour le moment.

Je vous remercie aussi pour tout vos reviews, je ne pensais pas en voir autant juste après la publication! Beaucoup m'ont dit que c'était court... Je suis désolée, mais avec moi, c'est toujours un peu comme ça! Mais je vais faire des efforts si vous continuez à m'encourager!!!

Voici la suite (c'est normal non?)

* * *

**Qui est tu Sasuke?**

L'explosion avait entrainé un mouvement de panique dans la cantine ou tout les élèves avait été réunis. Sasuke avait disparut quand tout le monde quittait les classes. Tenten était blotie dans les bras de Neji (grillée! XD), Shikamaru avait perdu son air habituellement calme et calculateur, l'espace de quelque seconde. Ils étaient tous à la même table se posant mille et une questions, tout en concluant que ca ne servait à rien de courir dans tout les sens. (moi je me serai cassé en courrant!)

Après quelques minutes, une voix retentie depuis le haut parleur, et le silence ce fit dans la salle:

... Du calme tout le monde! C'est moi Tsunade la directrice qui vous parle depuis mon bureau. Je vous demanderai à tous, professeurs et élèves de sortir dans le plus grand calme par la porte de derière. Je demande seulement aux élèves étant en contact avec Sasuke Uchiwa de rester. Et surtout rester calme, vous ne courrez aucun danger pour le moment.

..._Pour le moment?_

... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle nous veut la vieille?

Naruto avait posé cette question, alors qu'ils regardaient les autres élèves quitter la pièce. Il était en colère de voir Hinata aussi terrifiée, et il aimait pas du tout ce carnage, quoi qu'il ne trouvait pas ca si mal que les cours soit suspendus. Et ce fut Shikamaru qui lui répondit:

... C'est surement parce que Uchiwa a un lien avec le fait que la moitié du lycée a sauté.

_Que nous cache tu Sasuke? Qui est tu?_

Ino passa devant eux en prenant la direction de porte, sous le regard étonné de Sakura.

... Tu t'en va Ino?

... Bien entendu ma petite Sakura. Je ne fait pas parti de votre groupe! Sasuke se débrouillera très bien sans moi. Et qu'il garde ses ennuis!

Elle regarda la blonde partir, dégoutée par son comportement si égoïste.

_...Non mais quelle garce celle là!_

...Il n'empêche que moi, j'ai bien envie de la suivre!

Cette remarque valut à Shikamaru des regards noirs de la part de tout ses compagnons.

... OK, OK, c'est bon je rigolais c'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ca!

... Je me demande ce que Sasuke a à avoir avec tout ça.

Sakura étai vraiment très inquiète pour son ami. Mais maintenant elle se rendait compte qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas du tout! Il était tellement réservé... Et en plus, il s'était eclipsé durant la panique qui avait suivis l'explosion. Mais elle refusait de croire au fait que Sasuke était le responsable, même si elle était certaine que c'était ce que pensait chacun au fond d'eux.

Temari ne voulait pas le montré, mais elle était au bord de la crise de fou rire: Shikamaru n'avait pas pu garder son calme pendant quelques secondes! Lui d'habitude innébranlable! Mais bien entendu, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait remarqué...

Shikamaru s'éforçait de rester calme, il avait eu un bref instant de panique, mais cela lui avait passé et désormais, il réfléchissait à la situation. Enfin, il essayait: Temari le regardait depuis un moment en souriant... _oh non, elle a remarqué... _Il ignora tout de même la jeune fille, après avoir posé un doigt sur sa bouche (discretement!!!) pour lui faire signe de ne rien dire.

Kiba et Naruto débatait sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il essayait de trouver des solutions, et chacunes de leur supositions était toutes plus farfelues (je trôuve ce môt trôp drôôle!) les unes que les autres. Du genre " Quelqu'un a pris le contrôle du cerveau de Sasuke l'obligeant à poser des explosifs dans tout le lycée!" ou encore "Sasuke est en réalité un espion qui recherchait un criminel qui se fait passer pour un prof, et ce carnage, c'est la preuve qu'ils ont combatus!". (Je passe parceque la liste de conneries pourrai être longue, voire très longue...) Hinata les écoutait sans rien dire, tandis que l'exaspération se lisait sur le visage du rouquin.

La salle se vidait peu à peu, et tout les regards se fixaient sur notre petit groupe, l'air interrogateur, parfois même, on avait l'impression que les autres élèves les accusaient silencieusement d'être la cause de cette histoire.

Et une fois dehors, les rumeurs allait de bon train, sur le nouveau, et ses amis. Tous rentraient chez eux, sachant qu'ils ne retourneraient pas aux lycée jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Sakura regardait les dernières personnes sortir tout en se demandant ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Désormais, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient seuls dans la canntine. Ils attendaient silencieusement. Et ce silence devint lourd, à un tel point que Naruto avait l'impression que cela l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Une soudaine envie de briser le silence s'empara de lui... Il s'apprétait à crier, crier de toutes ses forces, quand quelqu'un d'autre parla à sa place: la voix de Sasuke résonna à son tour dans le haut parleur...

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà! Je suis assez fière de moi: j'ai presque atteind les milles mots! Bon, d'accord, j'ai triché. J'ai plus parlé de moi qu'écris mo chapitre mais bon... Cassez pas mon bonheur!

Pour ceux que ça interresse, j'ai refait mon profile!

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Allez des reviews s'il vous plait!!!


	3. La voix

Je fait vraiment des efforts pour allongé mes chapitres, mais j'ai du mal--!

Merci pour vous reviews, ca fait vraiment plaisir! Alors je vais continuer, à la condition que vous ne me lachiez pas!!! XD

Voilà la suite!!!

* * *

**La voix.**

Sakura courrait dans les couloirs du lycée desert suivis de près par ses amis. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. La voix était tellement semblable à celle du brun!

_Flash back_

_Voix: Bonjour tout le monde! Pour commencer, je ne suis pas Sasuke. Ce dernier vous a abandonné sachant ce qui se préparait, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment de lui. Je tiens votre proviseur, une charmante femme d'ailleur, en otage, afin et elle a convaincu les autorités de na pas se rendre sur place. Si vous essayez de joindre qui que ce soit, je vous turait tous dans les moindres délais, en commençant par elle. _

_Elle était si enjouée! Cette voix qui ressemblait tant à celle de Sasuke! Et elle continuait de parler, comme si elle ne s'arreterait jamais:_

_...Vous êtes mes prisonniers! Pourquoi? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt! En attendant, tachez de bien vous tenir, emménagez dans ce qui reste du lycée, pendant que je préviens vos proches que vous ne serez pas joignable pendant quelques temps! Sur ceux, ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter, et je vous souhaite une bonne installation!_

_Quand elle se tut enfin, Sakura eu un bref instant d'hésitation: non, il n'avait pas pu les abandonner, aussi taciturne et associale qu'il pouvait être, il n'avait pas pu..._

_Et elle partit en courrant, tout en gardant cette idée dans la tête._

_Fin du Flash back_

Mais où pouvait il bien être?

... Sakura! Arrête de courrir je t'en supplie!

Elle obéit et se retourna, pour voir le reste de ses amis essouflés derrière elle. Temari repris la parole:

... Il faut s'organiser! Alors calme toi une minute, on ne sais même pas si Sasuke est encore là.

Oui, elle avait raison. Sakura se demandait pourquoi elle avait réagit comme ça. Elle aimait bien le jeune homme, mais de la à dire qu'elle l'aimait tout court... Puis, le génie du groupe pris la parole (shikamaru vous aviez devinez!):

...Bah on a qu'a se répartir les taches: Naruto et Hinata, vous trouverez de quoi mangé pour ce soir; Tenten et Neji vous trouverez un endroit correct pour dormir, pendant que Temari et moi nous cherchons des matelas, couvertures ect... Garaa, Kiba, et Sakura vous chercherez Sasuke et, ou le raviseur ainsi que Tsunade.

...Pourquoi tu t'amuse à faire des couples? Je n'est pas envie de faire équipe avec toi moi!

...Sans vouloir te vexer Temari, il est mieux de faire des équipes mixtes sachant qu'il y a un taré dans le lycée.--

...Alors ca c'est une bonne excuse kono ero!! (espèce de pervers) Je suis sure que tu as une idée derrière la tête!

Après une longue dispute entre Shikamaru et Temari, la proposition du Nara fut acceptée.

---

Sakura déambulait dans les couloirs du lycée, en compagnie des deux garçons. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas ici...

...Les garçons...

... oui?

... On va se séparé pour chercher ca ira plus vite.

... On va pas te laisser toute seule!

...Vous inquitez pas pour moi, je risque rien!

...Si tu y tiens... Mais prend garde à toi!

... Promis!

---

Temari et Shikamaru arrivèrent dans le gymnase. Ils commencèrent à sortir tous les tapis de gym, qui ferai office de matelas. Après les avoir tous regroupés, ils étaient tout d'eux essoufflés. Shikamaru s'ecroula sur un tapis épais.

...Je suis crevé. Je ne pensait pas qu'on se retrouverait avec la tache la plus fatigante.

Il ferma les yeux, et quand il les réouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, il voyait la tête de la blonde qui le toisait de haut, au dessus de la sienne.

...Lève toi fénéant! C'est toi qui a répartit les corvées donc tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre!

...Tu ne vas pas me faire bouger quand même! On a bien cinq minutes.

La jeune fille parut réffléchir quelques instants, puis s'assit à côté du Nara.

...Tu as peut être raison, on a bien cinq minutes.

Elle sourit, s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

---

Dans les cuisines du lycée, l'enfant renard et la jeune Hyûga avaient fait l'inventaire de ce qu'il y avait à manger. Naruto fit une grimace de dégout:

...J'ai horreur de la bouffe de la cantine!

...On peut peut être arrangé ça.

Naruto regarda Hinata, interressé, l'insitant à s'expliquer. Elle continua timidement:

...En fait, en ajoutant deux ou trois trucs, avec une cuisson correcte... Je epux faire quelque chose de mangeable.

...Je suis certain que que cela fera plaisir aux autres! Merci Hinata!

Elle rit amusée par l'enthousiasme de son ami, qui était en train de sauter partout.

---

Tenten et Neji avançait dans les couloirs du lycée, cherchant les salles qu'ils pourraient aménager. Le choix pour leur futur dortoir fut simple. C'était la seule salle chauffée! Et par chance, elle se trouvait près des douches (je ne verrai pas au reveil traverser des couloirs gelés et obscurs pour prendre une douche, alors qu'un malade se promène --'). La cantine garderait sa fonction. Et desormais, ils cherchaient d'autres pieces à aménagé, mais elles étaient pratiquement toutes dans la partie du batiment qui avait été ravagée.

...On pourrai prendre un peu de temps pour nous, vu qu'après on sera tout le temps avec les autres.

Le jeune fille se retourna vers son copain, dont les paroles avaient résonnées dans la salle vide où ils se trouvaient. Elle sourit, s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa...

---

De son côté, la fleur de cerisier s'appretait à entrer dans la forêt abandonnée qui appartenait au domaine du lycée. La nuit tombait. Elle inspira un grand coup, pris son courage à deux mains, et passa le grillage qui fermait l'endroit. Elle espérait que les deux autres ne se feraient pas trop engueuler pour l'avoir laissé toute seule.

Elle avait déjà bien avancée, mais elle ne voyait plus grand chose, le soleil ayant disparut. Elle apperçut une lueur entre les arbres. _Un feu de camp?_ Elle se précipita, mais auand elle arriva devant le feu, elle ne trouva pas Sasuke...

* * *

Rassurez moi quand même! Vous savez à qui appartient la famause voix??? SUSPENSE! XD

Je me surpasse: presque 1 200mots! Vous en avez de la chance, c'est rare, et ça me rend de bonne humeur... Dans les prochains chapitres, il sera questions de drogue (o.O) et de rêve... Mais je ne vais pas vous en dire plus, cela serai dommage.

Je ne reçoit plus aucune alerte, alors désolée si je ne répond pas à d'éventuels mail, ou à vos review!

Je tiens à dire que pour le moment vous avez de la chance, c'est les vacances et je peux publier presques tout les jours. Mais bientôt je ne pourrai publier qu'un chapitre par semaine, avec beaucoup de courage, à cause de la reprise des cours! Gômen!

Je veux des critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) et vos avis!!! So, REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	4. Dealers!

Ohayoo! (bah quoi je suis de bonne humeur!)

Je tiens à dire que dans cette fiction, les persos ne sont pas des ninjas (pas pour le moment tout du moins), donc il est normal que le "ravisseur" est réussis à prendre Tsunade en otage sans trop de soucis... D'ailleur je me demande ce que je vais pouvoir faire d'elle... Elle devient génante! XD

Azertyuiop, mon cher petit frère ambulant m'a fait remarqué qu'il y avait des fautes de frappes -- Veuillez donc m'excuser (je te déteste! Fallait le dire avant!)

Je pense aussi qu'il serait bien de vous mettre au courant que tout ce qui est écris en italique sont les pensées!

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, et pis... Non, rien!

* * *

**Dealers! XD** (c'est bien comme ça que celà s'écrit??? o.O)

Tout le monde était installé dans la cantine, où Hinata avait fait des miracles en rendant les choses infectes que l'ont servait dans cet endroit tout à fait mangeables. Tout le monde, exepté Sakura qui n'était toujours pas réaparut de sa petite expédition solo.

... Ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquieter comme ça! Elle a dut retrouvé Sasuke, et ils sont trop occupés pour nous tenir au courrant!

... Je crois que tu ne pense pas ce que tu viens de dire Temari. En plus c'est pas le genre de Sasuke...

...Pourquoi se serai ton genre Nara? Avoue que tout à l'heure, quand nous sommes allés chercher les "matelas", tu avais envie de faire une bêtise?

_La galère. C'est plutôt elle qui à l'esprit mal placé! (meuh non Shika, c'est surtout moi!XD)_

...On devrait quand même partir à sa recherche.

...Je vous assure que Sakura est une grande fille! Et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle nous à faussé compagnie. Je vous propose d'aller la chercher demain si elle n'est toujours pas ici.

...Hm.

Pour une fois, ils avaient tous attrapés le syndrome de Sasuke, devant l'enthousiasme de la blonde.

---

...Sakura?

_Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là ces trois là?_

...Mais que fais tu ici? T'as grillé notre couverture?

_De quoi parle t-elle? _

Elle se trouvait face à Ino, Choji et Shino, devant leur feu de camps.

...Je sais pas de quoi tu parle Ino, je veux juste savoir si vous aviez vu Sasuke.

... Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non... Si tu nous disais pourquoi tu le cherches, nous pourrions peut être t'aider.

Elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Elle leur raconta tout.

---

Tsunade se demandait combien de temps encore elle allait devoir cohabiter avec Uchiwa... Elle était dans son bureau, qui était un bâtiment à part. Dons les élèves n'avait pas chercher à les trouver. C'était peut être mieux en fait, parce qu'il serai capable de tout faire sauter si jamais cela arrivait...

---

...Mais que faites vous là?

Sakura avait fini de raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé aux trois autres lycéens. Et elle se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Shino pris la parole:

...OK, on va te confier un secret. On cache de la drogue ici... Et on c'est ramené pour tout récupérer avant que les autorités se pointent. Mais apparement ce n'était pas la peine de se presser, vu que, d'après ce que tu nous a dis, personne ne viendra...

...Mouais, mais vous auriez pu faire ça en dehors de l'établissement quand même! Franchement, je vous voyait pas comme ça!

...Bah non, notre fournisseur est ici depuis une semaine...

_Une semaine!? Cela fait une semaine que Sasuke est ici! Non, ce n'est pas possible!_

...On dirait que tu as deviné...

Elle resta silencieuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire.

...Bon, en attendant, on peut joindre Sasuke si tu le souhaite.

---

Un téléphone sonna.

...Oui?

...Elle est venue comme tu l'avais prévu, et la situation est grave. Il est là...

...Hm.

...Elle t'expliquera, ou doit elle te rejoindre?

...Je suis à la piscine.

---

Sakura était devant la piscine du lycée, qui avait été épargnée elle aussi.

Elle le vit. Il était debout tout près de l'eau, dont les refflets bleutés à la lumière de la lune illuminait son visage.

Elle courut vers lui, sauta dans ses bras, et ils trébuchèrent tout les deux dans la piscine.

Elle était sérée dans ses bras, trempée jusqu'aux os, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qui l'unissait à lui, elle ne savait même pas si elle l'aimait vraiment, mais elle était avec lui et c'était le plus important. (ils ont tout juste été séparés quelques heures...imaginez si ça avait dû s'éterniser...--)

... Tu n'était pas obligée de te jeter sur moi comme ça!

Elle sourit. Toujours aussi grincheux!

...Maintenant explique moi tout s'il te plait.

...Hm. (à prendre pour un oui!)

Ils nagèrent jusqu'au bord, il la hissa hors de l'eau, puis aggripa le rebord pour sortir lui à son tour. Ensuite, il retira son T-shirt pour l'essorer.

Sakura: ... #OO#

(Vous imaginez la scène sans que j'ai à trop décrire... Sakura en train de matter Sasuke, torse nu, super musclé... merde là c'est moi qui bave, pas elle! XD)

... Alors, que veut tu savoir?

...Ce que signifie tout ça.

...C'est encore un caprice de mon frère.

...De ton frère?

...Il veut que je retourne dans le milieu de la mafia alors qu'il a fait tuer nos parents.

...Quoi?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il avait les yeux fixés, horrifié, derrière elle. Sur quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un...

Elle se retourna vers la personne derrière elle. Il était plus grand que Sasuke, avait les cheveux plus longs attachés en queue de cheval, ils avaient tout deux le même visage sauf les cernes sous les yeux de l'inconnu (pas pour tout le monde heureusement!).

... Alors? Tu mène la belle vie, petit frère?

_

* * *

_

Bah voilà, c'est plus tellement du suspense à ce niveau là! Bon, le titre était plus un délire qu'autre chose, mais je ne savait pas quoi mettre sans tout casser! Sinon l'histoire ce met en place doucement! lol. Je pense que le prochain chapitre s'intitulera: le rêve, mais rien est sûr dans la vie d'une fanfiqueuse! Je suis d'ailleur désolée, mais ce chapitre n'est pas plus longs que les autres, pourtant j'ai tout essayé --

Moi j'adore la relation entre Shikamaru et Temari! C'est trôp drôle! Pour les autres, ça attendra que j'ai de l'inspiration.-- Donc si vous avez des idées, envoyez moi des mails!

_**Review tout le monde s'il vous plait!**_


	5. Le rêve

Salut!

Bah encore une fois merci pour tout les reviews, vous imaginez pas à quel point ca me motive!

Bah voilà le dernier chapitre serieux avant... Je ne sais pas avant quoi en fait! Et cela ne tiens que si vous trouvez que c'est déjà serieux ce dont je suis pas totallement convaincu! XD

Il y a une perso qu'il faut absolument que j'ajoute c'est Kankuro, j'ai ma petite idée la dessus, mais j'y réffléchis encore...

Je tiens à dire aussi que cela ne vas pas atrder à partir en "free style", et ce sera de moins en moins réaliste! Donc, maintenant que vous savez à quoi vous attendre, je n'est plus qu'à vous dire:

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Le rêve.**

A l'aube, Sakura et Sasuke se rendaient dans le dortoir aménagé par leurs amis. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait dormis de la nuit, même Temari qui pourtant avait dit qu'elle ne s'inquietait pas. Ils étaient tous sur les "matelas", le dos tourné à la porte quand Shikamaru demanda:

...On pourrai peut être aller la chercher maintenant?

Temari fit un signe de tête. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi confiante, et elle était réellement inquiète pour ses "pseudos tourtereaux".

...Pas la peine de venir la chercher, je vous l'ai ramené...

Ils se retournèrent, et virent dans l'encadrement de la porte Sasuke, bléssé, soutenu par Sakura. Les traces sur les joues de la jeunes filles témoignaient des larmes qu'elle avait versée.

...Que vous est-il arrivé?

... On va vous raconter, mais d'abord il faut soigné Sasuke.

...Galère...

...Viens Hinata-chan, on va récupérer ce que l'on peut à l'infirmerie!

Elle suivit le blond.

Sakura assis Sasuke sur un des tapis de gym, puis s'installa à côté de lui. Temari se planta en face de son amie, puis lui demanda:

...Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que vous avez foutus?!

...Attendons Hinata et Naruto pour en parler. Vous aussi vous avez des têtes de détérrés... Vous avez l'air d'avoir passé une nuit blanche!

Temari resta silencieuse. Tenten et Neji étaient adossés à un mur, Garra assis en tailleur dans un coin de la salle. Kiba était derrière la porte.

_Shikamaru: Bah voilà, elle va avouer qu'elle était super inquiète, mais je crains le pire... Vaudrait mieux que je me prépare à l'arrêter.(Et oui Shika! C'est le calme avant la tempête!XD)_

Temari redressa la tête: elle était super en colère (no comment.)! Elle saisit le pauvre Sasuke par les épaules avant de le secouer comme un prunier en hurlant:

...NON MAIS VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE LE SOUCIS QUE JE ME SUIS FAIT! BIEN SUR QUE J'AI PASSE UNE NUIT BLANCHE, COMME TOUT LE MONDE ICI! J'ETAIT MORTE D'INQUIETUDE! DANS QUELLE GALERE TU NOUS A FOURRE UCHIWA DE MALHEUR!!!

(calme toi ma vieille, si tu abîme Sasuke tu vas te faire des ennemis-- moi la première.)

Le Nara reteint la jeune fille en passant ses bras sous ses épaules, pour les ramenés vers lui. Il tenait ainsi la blonde contre lui, stoppant ses mouvement! Ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

...Calme toi! _Galère... Elle est enragée celle là! _

...Lâche moi! J'en suis certaine maintenant! T'ES UN PERVERS!!!

...Quoi? Mais qu'est ce que tu as avec ça encore?

...ENLEVE TA MAIN DE MA POITRINE BORDEL!!!

(j'avais pas dit qu'il serai serieux ce chapitre moi? On va appelé ca une transition si vous voulez bien...-- Merci GaBy!)

...#OO#! Dé...Dés...Désolé!

Bien entendu ca fut ce moment qu'avait choisit Hinata et Naruto pour revenir de leur petite escapade (meuh non, Hinata-chan est une fille bien... Il ne s'est rien passé pendant ce temps...), assomant Kiba au passage (quelle idée de se mattre derrière les portes aussi!)

**...ET QU'EST CE KE VOUS AVEZ VOUS ?! KIBA, NARUTO VOUS EN VOULEZ UNE?!** (Kiba est très fort: il s'est déjà remis du chos, et il n'a pas assassiné Naruto pour lui avoir enfoncé la porte dans la tête!)

Le reste de la salle était soit en train de s'empecher de rire (genre Tenten), soit impassible (genre Gaara), soit exaspéré (genre Sasuke)! Une fois que tout le monde fut calmé, Sasuke pris la parole.

...Vous voulez toujours savoir ce qui c'est passé?

...Oui!

_Flash back by Sasuke._

_Ils se trouvaient tout les deux dos à la piscine, face à lui. _

_Sasuke: Itachi..._

_Sasuke se plaça devant la jeune fille._

_Itachi: Tu abuses petit frère... Tu as l'obligation d'avoir des amis pour ton bonheur, mais tu ne doit pas avoir de petite amie, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu aura trop mal quand tu la perdra..._

_Sakura: Mais enfin! Je ne suis pas sa petite amie!_

_Itachi: Pour l'instant... Donc, Sakura Haruno, c'est bien ça? Sera à moi! Et si tu espérais qu'en vendant de la drogue en tant qu'activité de la mafia je te laisserai tranquille... Tu t'es lourdement trompé. Je veux que tu reprennes de vrai activités (parce que s'en ai pas une de vrai?). Je vais m'amuser avec vous quelques temps avec toi et tes amis, et je te prendrai la fleur de cerisier. Au moindre faux pas, vous êtes tous mort. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir la mort de tes amis sur la conscience, hein petit frère?_

_Sasuke: Comment ose tu prétendre à mon bonheur en ayant tuer nos parents et en voulant me faire réintégrer la mafia?! Et ta conscience?_

_Il avait hurler ses paroles, puis s'était jetter sur son ainé. Celui-ci l'envoya valsé au loin, puis le rejoignit pour donner un magistral coup de point à son frère, toujours à terre, avant de l'envoyé dans la piscine. Il coula inconscient, et Sakura plongea pour le sauver._

_Fin de flash back_

...Voilà, et quand je me suis réveillé, il était parti, et on est venu directement vous retrouver.

_Sakura: Merci de ne pas leur avoir dit que tu t'était réveillé bien avant et que je n'ai fait que pleurer dans tes bras... -- En plus avec Tema je ne serai pas sortie de l'auberge. Vraiment, merci Sasuke!_

Tu nous cache quelque chose Sakura?

...Pourquoi dis tu ça Temari?

... Hm, je sais pas.

... Et puis de toute façon, toi tu seras bientôt avec Shikamaru alors...

...NANI!!!

Ceci engendra une nouvelle bataille, ou presque tout le monde participa. Plus tard, quand ils dormaient, ils firent tous le même rêve étrange. Dans ce songe, ils étaient tous des ninjas, de différents villages cachés, qui accomplissent des missions...

---

Itachi: Faites de beaux rêves...

* * *

Chapitre plus long que les autres, de seulement quelques mots mais bon! J'y arrive pas! C'est pas de ma faute! Une fois de plus le titre est à côté de la plaque, mais ça me fait trop rire! XD

Bon comme vous l'aviez deniné, Itachi est vraiment malade... Ca va devenir drôle!

J'adore Temari en version suseptible qui gueule tout le temps, et super enjouer! Je sais enfin ce que je vais faire de Tsunade c'est mangnifique! En fait sans elle, rien n'aurait pu être possible.

Je suis en train de relire tout les Naruto pour chercher de l'inspiration, mais GaBy est plus efficace! lol!

Pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai pas d'idées, donc... Je réffléchit! XD

Des reviews PLEASE!!!!


	6. Les festivités commencent

Les vacances sont termminées, et maintenant je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire -- C'est aussi triste pour vous que pour moi, rassurez vous!

Encore une fois merci pour tout vos reviews!

Donc pour me faire pardonner du futur retard que je prendrais, je vous informe des prochaine festiivités éventuelles: un bal, un repas, des jeux "olympiques", un massacre (ça c'est sérieux), un requin (ça aussi!), le ciel qui tombe sur la tête de-je-ne-sait-pas-encore-qui (en l'occurence c'est le plafond qui tombe --) Bref, vous allez en voir des vertes et des pas mûres!

Ce chapitre? Hm, chais pas...

* * *

**Les festivités commencent**

Sakura (c'est quand même elle ma protagoniste à la base!) se réveilla vers deux heures de l'après midi. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et vit ses amis qui en faisaient autant dans leur "dortoir" improvisé. Elle était encore smonolente, ce qui était assez étonnant: elle avait l'habitude de se levé tôt et rapidement. Heureusement, elle avait dormis près de Temari, et son amie assez brusque (on l'avait remarqué ça! Ne, pove Sasuke?) avait pas tardé a lui mettre un coup de coude sur la tête sans le faire exprès (bien entendu).

...Gômen, Saku.

Donc, voici Sakura totallement réveillée. Elle avait fait un rêve étrange. Et elle ne tarda pas à le faire remarqué aux autres. Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la pièce. Et après quelques minutes, Neji s'exprima:

...Je pense que nous avons tous faits le même rêve.

Pour la seconde fois maintenant, au moment même ou Neji terminait sa phrase, la voix d'Itachi s'éleva dans le haut parleur:

..._Alors, avez vous faits de beaux rêves? Je pense que oui! Comme vous devez le savoir desormais, je suis Itachi Uchiwa, le frère de Sasuke, qui étonamment ne s'est pas enfui. Vous pourrez quitter cet endroit, quand je me serai assez amusé! Mais je ne vous dis pas ce qu'il y aura au programme._

_Que vos dire d'autre? A oui! Je me suis installé dans le bureau de Tsunade, mais depuis qu'elle à fait le même rêve que vous, elle est insuportable, je vous la renvoie! Je vous laisse un journée de repos! _

...Ce qu'il peut m'énerver avec ses grands airs celui-là!

... Calme toi Naruto. Attendons l'arrivée de Tsunade, et après, sous ses directives, nous pourrons tous rentrer chez nous! (alors là tu rêve mon p'tit Shika)

...Tu m'a l'air bien optimiste le pervers...

...Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Je ne suis pas un pervers!

Après quelques minutes où Shikamaru et Temari s'engueulèrent, Tsunade apparut dans le cadre de la porte:

...Salut tout le monde!

_Tout le monde: Salut?! OO_

_(Je vous explique:)_ La Tsunade non-ninja est (était convient mieux...) très renfermée et sévère. Le genre de personne qui ne prenait jamais de risques, toujours calme et très polie; stricte et froide envers ses élève.

...Bonjour madame.

...Wahou! Vous vous êtes super bien installés! Je vais bien me plaire avec vous.

...Hey! La vieille! Je ne suis pas d'accord, on doit trouver un moyen de sortir!

...Naruto Uzumaki, je vais te dire deux choses. Premièrement, je ne suis pas vieille; deuxièment, je n'ai pas l'intention d'essayer de m'enfuir lâchement devant Itachi, et je crois que le Naruto de l'autre vie, le ninja, n'est pas une lâche.

...OO

_...Galère, elle a aussi pété un plomb la proviseur... On est pas dans la merde (oui Shika!)_

...Tsunade-sama, sans vouloir vous vexer, dans ca monde il n'est pas question de chakra ou des capacités de shinobi. Cela serai plus prudent de partir...

...Hors de question!

_tous:_ OO _Elle a bu ou quoi?_

_shika: Galère..._

_Temari: Merde!_

_Sakura: On est pas sortis de l'auberge... Je ne veut pas qu'Itachi s'empare de moi!_

_Les autres:..._

On installa donc Tsunade dans une pièce adjacente à celles des adolescents, et elle désigna Gaara et Kiba comme garde du corps (allez savoir pourquoi...).

Nous voilà bien avancés --

Sasuke n'était pas descendu manger, trop épuisé pour bouger, enfin, c'était ce qu'il prétendait. Sakura demanda alors à Hinata de lui préparé un plateau pour leur ami.

...Mais bien sûr sakura!

... Ouh! Saku va apporter à manger à son p'tit chéri!

...T'as pas bientôt fini avec ça Tema?

La blonde commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, mais elle ne voulait pas faire allusion aux relations que son amie avait avec Shikamaru car elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre un bras ou un jambe. Désormais, elle savait pourquoi elle tenait tant à Sasuke: c'était son compagnon d'arme, et elle l'a aimé dans une autre vie, mais de là à dire qu'elle l'aimait toujours...

Après avoir pris le plateau, elle se rendit au dortoir, et n'y trouva pas le brun.

Un bruit au fond du couloir lui apris qu'il n'était pas loin. Elle arriva face à la porte de la pièce, et entendit des cris. Elle entrouvrit la porte et vit Sasuke qui s'engueulait avec un autre homme, plus grand, plus agé.

...Reviens dans la mafia avant que ton frère empire la situation. Il est en train de nous ruiner! Et en plus il fait mumuse avec une poignée d'adolescent!

...Hors de question. je ne veut plus rien avoir là-dedans.

...Alors je vais être obligé de t'éliminer pour mettre fin à tout ça...

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du cadet Uchiwa:

...Je ne pense pas non, sur ce coup là tu te trompe.

Un coup de feu retentit. Sakura hurla et laissa tomber le plateau au sol. Sasuke se retourna s'apperçut que la jeune fille avait assister à la scène. Il sortit de la pièce, ferma la porte derrière lui, et la pris par les épaules. Ses yeux remplis de larmes regardaient le vide, comme si elle essayait de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle articula avec peine au bout de plusieurs minutes:

... Tu...tu, as tuer un homme... Sasuke...

...J'avais pas le choix, sinon c'est lui qui m'aurait tué. C'est le milieu qui veut ça... S'il te plait, remets toi. Ce n'est rien.

Cette phrase la fit réagir, faisant naitre une colère indescriptible au plus profond d'elle. Elle se mit à hurler, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire:

...Ce n'est rien?! CE-N'EST RI-IEN!? Non mais tu rigoles là??? Tu viens de tuer quelqu'un et tous ce que tu trouve à dire c'est que tu trouve ça normal?!

Elle partit en courant, laissant Sasuke s'occuper de son cadavre.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai faillit couper au moment de coup de feu, mais quelqu'un m'as dit continue, et j'ai réalisé que se serai cruel de ma part! Décidemment j'arrive pas à ralonger mes chapitres... Désolée y a pas moyens.

En fait, contrairement à ce que je pensait ce chapitre est plutôt serieux... Va faloir que je me mette sérieusement au boulot là!

Sur ce, Reviews s'il vous plaît!


	7. Le bal

Hellow tout le monde!

Comme chaques vendredis, j'entame un nouveau chapitre, attendu j'espere! lol

Merci pour tout vos coms, surtout Juntao524 (j'aime son pseudo!) qui ma dit que mes chapitres était parfaits, ni trop longs, ni trop courts! Mais bon, pour ceux qui trouvent toujours que c'est courts, je continue à faire des effforts, ne vous inquiétez pas!!! Bon, ce chapitre... Ah, oui, je me souviens, il est question d'un bal, surtout pour le Hinata/Naruto! Mais un peu de Sasuke/Sakura, normal, c'est le couple principal!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Le Bal (original comme titre vous trouvez pas?)**

Sakura s'était enfermée dans un placard à balais, quand elle entendit le bruit de la voix d'Itachi, étouffé par lefait que la porte était fermée.

_"Ce soir aura lieu un bal, auquel je participerai bien entendu. J'ai fait venir de magnifiques robes pour les filles, et des tenues décontractées pour les gars. Je disterai les règles une fois sur place, mais qu'aucuns de vous n'osent ne pas venir..."_

La fleur de cerisier en avait rien à faire. Elle ne voulait plus sortir d'ici, elle voulait oublier ce qu'elle avait vu, le sang d'un homme ayant éclaboussé le visage et les vêtements de Sasuke. Elle revoyait encore et encore le cadavre de l'homme au sol et Sasuke rengeant son arme dans son dos.

Elle fut prise d'une envie. Cette envie de voir si elle n'avait pas révé, de voir comment était la pièce. Si l'homme était toujours là. Elle sortit du placard à balais, se relevant lentement, et avança le long du couloir. Aprè sce qui lui paraissait une éternité, elle arriva devant la porte, et posa la main dessus. Elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir. Son coeur battait très vite, trop vite. Et c'est seulement en ce disant qu'elle poussé cette satanée porte avait qu'il n'explose qui actionna son mouvement.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et...

(je m'arrête ici? NON!!!!)

Le piece était exactement comme avant. C'est à dire, qu'il n'y avait pas de cadavre étendu sur le sol, aucune tache de sang, et la piece n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été nettoyée. Un espoir naquit au fin fond du coeur se Sakura... Mais il s'effondra bien vite:

...C'est du beau travail n'est ce pas?

Elle se retourna vivement, un jeune homme était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre. il était habillé de noir, et portait d'étranges peintures sur son visage.

...Je suis un nettoyeur, Sasuke à fait appel à moi. Il avait l'air... Préocuper, oui, c'est le mot. Et quand je lui est demander pourquoi, il a répondu: "probleme de témoin". Je lui est alors dit que les témoins ça s'éliminaient, et il ma lancé un regard noir et il est partit.

Sa longue tirade avait été dite sur un ton qui se voulait théatral. Elle le regardait étonnée.

...Mais maintenant, je sais pourquoi, étant donné la situation. Enfin, quand même son comportement est bizarre.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Temari fit irruption dans la salle.

...Ah, tu es là. Enfin je te trouve! Ou étais tu passé?

Elle la saisit par le poignet, l'entrainant à sa suite. Sakura se retourna pour voir l'homme étrange, mais il n'y avait plus personne à l'endroit ou il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

...Au fait, tu faisait quoi ici?

...Rien... T'inquiete pas, c'est juste que je me sens pas très bien, j'avais besoin d'etre un peu seule...

...Si tu le dis...

Bien plus tard, dans la petite salle du gimnase, tout était O.K pour la fête. Chacune des filles était habillée avec la même robe, mais de couleur différentes. Les robes étaient longues, d'une coupe classiques, dos nus, toutes en soies. Mais les jeunes fille n'avait rien fait pour se faire belles: elle avaient gardés leur coiffures habituelles. Quant au garçons, ils étaient tous vêtus de pantalons noirs, classes, coupés comme des jeans, et avec des chemises de couleurs.

Itachi apparut sur la scène improvisée, avec aupres de lui Tsunade. Contrairement à ses élèves, elle était sur son 31. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, elle portait une robe décoltées, elle était maquillée et portait des bijoux.

...Que le bal commence!

* * *

Ok, c'est un chapitre pas très long, mais je suis juste un peu perturbée. Mais vous inquité pô, je vais me reprendre!

Mais prévisions de chapitres délirants était un peu avancée! Mais jevais me rattraper plus tard c'est promis! La suite sera surement un truc du genre le déroulement de bal! XD

Review quand même!


	8. Le bal suite

Hellow les gens!!!

Voici le chapitre... Heu combien déjà??? XD Le 8e... C'est ça le huitième... LOL. Désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris!!!

Ce chapitre, c'est "le bal" bis! Et oui votre spécial Naruto Hinata arrive enfin!

Les paroles de Kyubi seront en gras! (la vous êtes sencé vous demander ce que j'ai bien pu écrire de très, très tordu!)

Petite dédicace à GaBy qui a pas le moral! KISS ma GaBy faut pas déprimer c'est mauvais pour la santé et pour les fics! LOL

Bonne lecture evrybody!!!

* * *

**Le Bal (BIS)XD**

Itachi se tenait sur une estrade improvisée:

...Que le bal commence!

Bah voilà de belles paroles, (mon cher Itachi,) mais toutes les personnes conviées à danser étaient assises sur les chaises autour de la piste. Et elle n'avaient pas vraiment envie de bouger! Un silence très, très, très lourd s'empara de la grande salle. Itachi sur son pieds d'estale regardait sans comprendre la soudaine démotivation de ses prisonniers.

...OK... On va la faire autrement. Ceux qui ne dansent pas resteront ici aussi longtemps que je le désirerai!

...Hey! Sans vouloir te vexer Itachi-sama, ce ne serai pas déjà le cas?

La voix de Naruto avait une fois de plus retentit (pour ne pas dire qu'il avait hurlé comme à son habitude...).

...A heu... Oui, c'est loin d'être faux ce que tu dis là Uzumaki! Bah... Dans ce cas, toutes personnes ne dansant pas, je l'embrasserai!

...OO

...Non mais il rigole là! Il est complètement taré! Viens Neji, moi je danse avec toi! Je veux pas embrasser Itachi mwa!!! ( bah quoi il est pas beau mon Itachi???)

...Viens Shika! On va se taper un p'tit délire! A moins que tu veuille embrasser Itachi!

Shikamaru ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à la blonde, pensant un galère comme à son habitude, mais tout de même soulager de ne pas avoir été appelé le pervers!

Comme il s'attardait, Temari hurla depuis la piste de danse:

...Hey! Grouille toi le pervers!

Voilà une chose de faite, et une leçon d'apprise: ne jamais se faire de faux espoirs, la chute est toujours plus difficile! (mon pauvre Shika je te martyrise décidemment! Shika: Sans blague! C'est maintenant que tu le remarque? moi: XD)

Naruto voulait inviter Hinata. Hinata était un capable d'inviter Naruto, même si elle le souhaitait de tout son coeur. Ils étaient assis face à face. Elle rougissait à chaques fois qu'elle croisaient son regard, et finallement, ils se prirent d'un soudain interêt pour leurs pieds respectifs.

Puis, Naruto commença à converser avec sa voix interieure. Celle-ci lui avait révéler quelques jours plus tôt qu'il était le Kyubi de son ancienne vie. Mais heureusement et malheuresement, il n'avait aucun pouvoir a part celui de lui avoir donné des moustaches!

**Vas Y Naruto, Va L'Inviter!**

Ca se voit que t'es pas à ma place maudit renard!

**Mais non! Le Naruto d'antan n'était pas aussi peureux!**

Comment ca? C'est pas par peur! C'est juste que je ne veux pas la froissée!

**La bonne excuse! Avoue que tu as peur de ce qu'elle va te répondre!**

Pas du tout!

**Et tu pense que ca va lui faire plaisir si Itachi l'embrasse?**

Pourquoi? C'est ce que tu pense? Elle a vraiment de drôle de goûts!

**... _je vais le tuer ce gamin!!! Il comprend que dalle!_** (courage mon 'tit renard!)

**Mais tu es stupide ou quoi! Va l'inviter tu vas pas te laisser faire par Itachi **(le cannon! XD) **alors qu'elle veut être avec toi!**

Mais qui te dis qu'elle veut être avec moi?

**Vas y une bonne fois pour toute et fait pas chier Naruto!!! En plus ça crève les yeux!!!**

_Vaut mieux que je me bouge avant que ce foutu renard pète un cable..._

**Naruto, aurait tu oublier que ce foutu renard entend toutes tes pensées?**

Heu... Cela a dû m'échapper... Mais je ne le pensait pas sincèrement...

**Tiens donc?**

Heu... Ecoute Kyubi, je vais aller voir Hinata, et je te présente mais plus plates excuses, vénérable renard...

**Je préfère ça... _Ouf, c'est pas trop tôt sale gamin!_**

Naruto se leva de son siège, et fit le tour de la piste, se dirigeant vers la jeune Hyûga. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite.

Plus loin, Sakura regardait les couples danser avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Puis son intention se porta sur Hinata qui regardait naruto s'approcher d'elle, rougissant de plus en plus. La fleur aux cheveux roses était appuyée contre un mur de la salle et essayait de se changer les idées.

Quelqu'un saisit son poignet, et la tira par derrière. Elle se retrouva face à Sasuke. Près de lui... Beaucoup trop près...

(j'ai songé un instant à m'arrêter là quelques instant. Et a quelques instant près... vous avez de la chance que je sois motivée aujourd'hui!)

Naruto arriva devant Hinata:

...Salut Hinata...

...Sa... Salut Naruto.

...Ca te dirai de danser avec moi?

...Heu... Oui pourquoi pas?

Ils se rendirent tout les deux sur la piste de danse.

Sakura trouvait qu'ils étaient trop près l'un de l'autre, elle avait l'impression qu'il puait le sang, le sang de toutes les personnes, aussi malsaines soit elles, qu'il avait assassiné. Son rythme cardiaque et celui de sa respiration accéléraient de secondes en secondes. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la fleur, s'appretant à lui parler. Elle frissonna à se contact. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient ou si c'était à cause du sang qu'il avait sur ses mains. Quelque part dans la salle, Temari hurla.

---

Temari dansait avec Shikamaru et attendait patiemment son occasion pour mettre dans l'embarra le jeune homme. Ne se presentant pas, elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

Shikamaru se sentait rougir de plus en plus, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire sa partenaire de danse. Elle eu un geste maladroit (ou fait exprès? Je vous laisse deviner! XD), et les mains du jeune homme se retrouvèrent un peu trop bas.

...Pervers!!!

...Tu rigoles! C'est toi la perverse oui!

...Hm... T'as peut être raison.

Elle mis sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de shikamaru, puis posa un baiser dans son coup.

... #--#

Puis ils se remirent à danser normalement, Shikamaru évitant le regard provocateur de la jeune fille.

---

Après encore quelques secondes, Sasuke pris enfin la parole:

...Tu as le droit de ne pas m'accepter tel que je suis, mais durant le temps ou on va être obligé de rester ici, laisse moi te demander juste une faveur: laisse moi te rpotéger d'Itachi, il est bien plus dangeureux que moi. Après je disparaitrais de ta vie.

Il la lacha, recula un peu, puis lui tendit une main:

...Allons danser.

Elle saisit sa main, frissonnant à nouveau, puis ils entrèrent en piste.

Plus loin, l'ainé des Uchiwa regarda son frère en souriant, puis invita Tsunade à danser avec lui.

((Petite parenthèse humouristique...

Kiba et Gaara, ne voulant pas embrasser Itachi, furent, malgrés eux (et je dis bien malgrés eux!), obligés de danser ensembles...

Le plus éloignés possible, se touchant à peine et bougeant comme des automates, on ne pouvaient pas appeler ça de la danse.

Ce fut le seul moment, avec les allusions de Temari et Shika, qui créa une véritable hillarité dans la salle: Itachi en ai même tombé de l'estrade!))

* * *

Enfin terminé!!!! En plus c'est un chapitre d'une longueur correcte!!!

Je dois avouer que toute l'histoire d'autre vie est abstraite, donc je ferai un chapitre documentaire dessus, avec un tit trip pour le lus de perso possible. Ou sinon j'arrondirai mais fin de chapitre avec genre "tout savoir sur les vies antérieurs en 10 lecons"!

Les fans de Kiba et Gaara, ne vous inquiétez pas!!! Je leur trouverai des copines!!! XD

Reviews please!!!


	9. L'arrivée des jumelles

Hellow!

Voilà le chapitre 9!!! Merci pour tous les reviews... Ca fait vraiment plaisir! XD (mais il y en a de moins en moins... Vous ne voulez pas que je continue ou quoi?)

Je rassure beaucoup de monde j'espère en vous disant que je ne vais pas mettre Kiba et Gaara ensembles! Cela serai trop cruel de ma part, et en plus, ils sont pas d'accord --'

A oui, je vais faire réapparaître le nettoyeur! Mais il y a des personnes qui n'ont pas decouvert qui c'était ToT!!! Allez réffléchissez un peu! XD

* * *

_**L'arrivée des jumelles**_

Bien tard dans la nuit, tous dormaient dans leur pièce aménagée. Enfin, dormaient... C'est pas vraiment le mot pour tous. Shakamaru na trouvait pas le someil. L'attitude de Temari le dépassait completement. La peau de son coup le brulait à l'endrois où celle-ci avait posée ses lèvres. Et maintenant, il était allongé sur le dos, à réffléchir tant bien que mal: il était perturbé... Et pour couronner le tout, Kiba et Naruto ronfflaient!

Sur les matelas des filles, c'était Sakura qui ne dormait pas. Elle se souvenait sans cesse de ce que lui avait dit Sasuke. Et après, ils avaient danser. Main dans la main, l'autre sur son épaule, et lui avec un bras autour de sa taille. Pas à pas, ils valsaient au rythme de la musique, sous l'oeil calculateur d'Itachi. En se rapprochant un peu de l'ainé des Uchiwa, elle se rendit compte qu'il sentait bien plus le sang que son frère. De plus, son Sasuke de l'ancienne vie, bien que ténébreux avait réussit à changer (ok, personne connait la fin du manga, mais, imaginons, et y a interet d'ailleurs, qu'elle soit heureuse pour nos héros). Au fond, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire. Elle finit par s'endormir.

Dehors, sur le toit du bâtiment, Sasuke ne dormait pas non plus. Il attendait quelqu'un (vous savez qui, ne?). La personne en question s'assit près de lui. Toujours habiller de noir, mais très différent de visage de son ancienne vie, nettoyeur pour la mafia à ses heures perdues, c'était (TADAAAAA!!!:) Kankuro.

(pitite leçon n°1 sur les vies antérieure, version amberleko:

Chose due, chose faite, voilà les infos promise.

...Sakura n'a pas reconnu Kankurô car certains personnages diffèrent un peu de leurs ancienne vie. En effet, il est beaucoup plus beau! Pour les quelques changements du moment, je peux vous dire que Sakura est plus jolie, mais toujours aussi dépendente de son entourage... Sasuke y a rien a dire, vaut mieux découvrir les changements s'il y en a! Pour les autres je sais pas encore!)

(reprennons ou nous en étions!)

... Salut!

...Hn.

...Toujours aussi peu bavard!

...Hn.

...Bon, alors t'as vraiment l'intention de te débarrasser de ton frère et de quitter le pègre?

Le silence de Sasuke voulant apparemment signifier une répose positive, il continua:

... C'est super risqué ce que tu t'appretes à faire.

...J'ai encore du temps pour réffléchir, mais si je me debarrasse d'Itachi, je devrai prendre sa place pour éviter une guerre des gangs... Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

... je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider, mais je peux t'envoyer les jumelles.

...Tu rigoles j'espère.

... Non, en fait c'est pas une proposition, tu es obligé d'accepter.

Sasuke sembal réffléchir quelques instants. Les jumelles étaient... Dévastatrices... C'est ça : dévastatrices. Si jamais il refusait de les accueillir, il donnait pas cher sa vie.

... Ok, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.

... En effet.

Le nettoyeur se leva, et quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir fait un signe de main à son ami, il disparut.

...Tu t'imagine pas la chance que tu as Kankurô, d'avoir encore des capacités de ninja...

Puis, il s'allongea sur le dos... La lune sera bientot pleine.

---

Itachi, confortablement installé dans l'ancien bureau de Tsunade, concoctait de nouveau plans pour martyriser ses petits captifs.Il était loin de se douter qu'il perdrait bientôt le contrôle de la situation.Deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, sans prendre la peine de frapper. Dès qu'il se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait, Itachi en eu des sueurs froides... Il arriva enfin à en ouvrir la bouche:

...Vous!?

...Quand on est poli Itachi, on dit bonjour!

...Heu... Salut les filles... Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici?

... T'es pas content qu'on vienne s'amuser sur ton terrain de jeux?

... Pas du tout.

... Oh! Itachi-chou! Tu ne vas pas nous virer quand même.

Itachi sembla réffléchir quelques intants comme son frère auparavant. Il remarqua les deux pair d'yeux bleus qui le fixaient, l'air menaçant.

...Hm, je vous en prie intallez vous les filles!

...Ouais! On va pouvoir rester avec Itachi-chou!

...Non!

...Pardon?

De nouveaux des pair d'yeux menaçant les fixèrent.

...Hm, je veux dire, vous devriez aller voir mes captifs, y a deux célibataires avec eux...

...Oh! Ils sont canons?

...Très, très cannon?

...Je connais pas vos gouts les filles.

...Bon, si ils nous plaisent, on reste avec eux...

...Mais si ils nous plaisent pas...

...Tant pis pour toi!

...Tu vas souffrir.

...Ok... Faites ce que vous voulez, mais si vous restez avec eux, vous devenez mes jouets aussi!

...Hm... Ca nous va! Mais gare à toi Itachi...

Les deux filles sortirent, et Itachi déglutit difficilement. Décidement, ces deux là ne changeront jamais.

Les deux jumelles dont les noms nous sont toujours inconnus, se rendaient vers le bâtiment des "jouets". Elles apperçurent Sasuke qui les attendaient alors que le soleil pointait son nez...

* * *

Ok, je sais ce chapitre est court, mais c'est que de la transition... Le prochain en vaudra la peine! Molly m'a fait une critique constructive... Il faut que j'améliore quelques trucs, mais là, je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de tout le monde! J'ai aussi trouver un correctrice: Anabanana (unique du nom, ma little big cow, baleine au milieu des requins! XD), la personne avec qui je me tape le plus de délire... Vive la abananatitude! (s'cusez, je m'égare..) 

Je veux des reiews... pleins de reviews!!!! (en manque de reviews, bave, va devenir dingue si vous n'en mettez pas...)


	10. Nouveau terrain de jeux

New chap de "Je t'aime petit frère, ne t'inquiète pas!" XD! Allez ne désespérez pas, je suis en vacs... Alors vive les chapitres et les publications rapides! Je vais aussi essayer d'avancer mes autres fics, c'est à dire:

... Continuez les copier coller de Saiyuki by me, ma première fic!

... Continuez (tout court) Eternity, ma fic de Vampire Hunter D. N'hésitez pas à lire celle la elle est super bien écrite (je vais m'étouffer si je continue à être aussi modeste moi...)

Désolée pour les fautes de frappe catastrophiques dans le précedent chapitre. Mes correctrices (j'ai décidée d'en avoir deux après cet incident! lol) et moi allons mettre les points sur les "i". Un petit brieffing est nécéssaire (le repos aussi d'ailleur...) Ou peut être que je ne vais plus avoir de correctrice du tout... On verra!

A oui, contente que tout le monde aime les jumelles! Et WARNING! Chapitre très très dramatique et éprouvant... Sakura n'aurait jamais du croiser ma route. Merci Inurame pour les idées de noms!!!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Nouveau terrain de jeux...**

Itachi était installé dans son bureau. Enfin, celui de Tsunade. Les jumelles sont arrivée en force, et elles allaient faire pas mal de dégats. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelquechose... Qui montrerait qu'il est le maître incontesté de cet endroit et qui dissuadrait ses "jouets" de lui fausser compagnie ou de lui jouer quelques mauvais tours.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de l'ancien chef de l'Akatsuki. Il saisit son téléphone portable.

...Allo? Oui, Uchiwa à l'apareil. Ca serait pour une commande spéciale. De l'eau salée...

Après avoir fait le point avec Sasuke, les deux jumelles se présentèrent au reste de la bande:

La première Kuroï avait les yeux bleus turquoises, ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules, un peu en bataille, de couleur violine.

Sa soeur, Yalis (ce nom la je le gardait pour une autre fic... On va dire qu'il réaparaitra souvent! Mici Béren!) avait les yeux bleus outremer, de long cheveux, coiffé en natte qui lui arrivait en bas du dos, de couleur vert forêt.

Elle était toute les deux souriantes, heureuses de faire la rencontre des amis de leur patron (et oui! C'est Sasuke le vrai chef!). Chacune d'elle cherchait les deux célibataires de la bande.

Bien plus tard, le voix d'Itachi résonna dans le haut-parleur:

... Demain, se serra une épreuve à la piscine... J'ai mis de magnifique mailots de bain à votre disposition. Bonne nuit!

---

Le lendemain, à l'aube, Sakura se réveilla sans savoir pourquoi. Tout le monde dormait encore, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se leva, et alla prendre une douche. Les maillots de bain d'Itachi étaient arrivés: ils étaient accrochés sur des ceintres dans les vestiaires. Elle choisit un bikini prune imprimé d'une branche fleurie de cerisier. Il lui allait à merveille.

La rose n'était pas une exelente nageuse, mais elle voulait quitte cet endroit, donc, un entrainement avant les épreuves organisées pas l'ainé des Uchiwa s'imposait.

Elle arriva au bord de la piscine, fit tomber son peignoire sur une chaise, et s'appreta à plonger. Elle avait l'impression que quelquechose ne tournait pas rond, mais elle ne sut pas dire quoi. Oubliant ses doutes, elle se jetta à l'eau.

Une fois sous la surface, elle compris ce qui n'allait pas. L'eau était salée. Mais qu'est ce qu'Itachi avait derrière la tête? Pourquoi l'eau est elle salé?

Elle remonta à la surface.

Un bruit étrange, métallique se fit entendre.

Une ombre passa.

Et repassa.

Elle commença à paniquer, tout en nageant aussi vite que possible vers le bord.

_Ca_ la suivait.

_Ca_ s'approchait.

Elle arriva enfin au bord. L'échelle était trop loin.

Elle essaya de monter, mais dans sa précipitation elle glissa et retomba. dans l'eau.

Ca lui frôla la jambe.

Elle remonta à la surface aussi vite qu'elle put, mais une atroce douleur au mollet se fit sentir.

Elle arriva enfin à la surface.

Elle vit son sang tachée l'eau; le sel lui faisait souffrir, désinfectant automatiquement la plaie.

Son sang _l_'éxitait.

Elle n'arrivait pas à remonter. Elle se retourna pour faire face à la chose.

_Regarde la morte en face..._

Un aileron arriva à la surface.

_Un requin?_

Sakura voyait sa dernière heure arrivée.

(j'ai hésitée à arrêter là...)

Quand elle ferma les yeux, elle se sentie tirée par l'arrière, la sauvant in extremis, de la machoire du monstre qui se referma en un claquement sonnore.

Elle respira un grand coup, et se tourna vers son sauveur. Elle fut surprise de se retrouvée dans les bras de Sasuke. Elle allait ouvrir la bouch pour le remercier, mais il la devança en commençant à hurler dans la grande salle, tandis que le requin tournait en rond dans l'eau, furieux que sa proie lui est échappé au dernier moment:

...Je t'avais dit de faire attention! Ne pars plus où que se soit sans moi c'est compris? J'AVAIS DIS: ITACHI EST DANGEREUX!

Sakura fit un effort ennorme pour nne pas pleurer. Elle se vidait de son sang, et lui, il gueulait comme un malade. Elle payait déjà les frais de sa connerie, il avait pas besoin d'une beuglante en plus. Elle sentit les bras du garçon se resserer sur elle:

...J'ai eu si peur de ne pas arriver à te tirer de là... J'aie u si peur d'avoir une seconde de retard...

Sakura aurait voulut lui répondre. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche; elle avait perdu trop de sang... Elle se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Bon, les jumelles seront exposée dans le chapitre suivant, ainsi que le Neji Tenten... Ne vous inquiétez pas! 

Moi j'aime beaucoup se chapitre. pour ceux qu n'ont pas capter ce que faisait le rpotagoniste des dents de la mer dans la pistoche, explication dans le chapitre suivant aussi lors de la dispute entre Itachi et Sasuke!

Désolé s'il y a encore des fautes, j'ai relu vite fait... Ma correctrice n'est pas là!!! Et en plus la j'ai pas envie de corriger... lol.

Bon, bah reviews please! Sinon, je publie plus! Parce que, franchement, j'en ai pas assez!!!!


	11. Ta haine est trop petite Sasuke

Déjà le chapitre 11? Mais Ca se fête ça!!! Et je sais comment: pleins de reviews!!!

On va la faire style oscar: remerciments à tout ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de cette aventure ainsi qu'au génial créateur de ces persos et tout les fanfics qui m'ont inspirées. Merci à tout ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser de beaux reviews et des critiques constructives! Enfin je me decerne le prix des plus belles fautes de frappes!

Bon, en attendant, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Ta haine est trop petite Sasuke...**

Sakura se réveilla, à cause de la douleur qui se fit soudainement très violente. Elle sentit une main appaisante se poser sur son front. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage flou de son amie blonde. La douleur se fit à nouveau sentir, lui arrachant un gémissement.

...Courage Sakura, Shikamaru n'en a plus pour longtemps.

Elle se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient tout les trois dans une pièce à côté de leur dortoir, ou attendait certainement les autres. Temari assistait le Nara qui recousait sa blessur au mollet.

...Désolé, dit-il, mais il n'y a pas d'anesthésiant ici.

Quand il eurent finit, la rose se rendormie.

Bien plus tard, elle se réveilla à nouveau. Il faisait nuit. Elle se leva difficilement, et boîta jusqu'à la porte. Elle avait du mal à marcher, ses muscles avaient probablement été endommagés. Elle avança tant bien que mal dans le couloir, jusqu'à atteindre le dortoir. Elle entrouvrit la porte, en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle remarqua que Kuroï, Yalis et Sasuke n'étaient pas là. Ils devaient probablement régler une affaire quelquepart.

Elle referma la porte aussi discretement que possible. Elle arriva non sans peine dehors, et passa devant le bâtiment de la piscine. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Elle pressa le pas.

Elle apperçut un groupe de personnes entrer discrètement dans l'ancien bureau de la directrice. Elle se dirigea sans hésitation dans cette direction, chancelant. La douleur se fit à nouveau sentir, ses jambes lui suppliant de s'arreter.

Quand elle arriva enfin, elle s'assit dans l'ombre, sous la fenêtre de la pièce: si quelqu'un sortait, il ne la verrait pas, à moins que le jour se lève.

---

Sasuke était face à son frère. Les jumelles avaient tenus à l'accompagner, tandis que kankurô était sorti de nul part, comme à son habitude. Il était confortablement installé dans un canapé, kuroï à sa droite, Yalis à sa gauche, le nettoyeur debout derrière lui. Ce dernier se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il y avait quelqu'un dehors. Le cadet des Uchiwa haussa les épaules. Peu lui importait. Itachi ouvrit enfin le bouche, et parla en utilisant son ton le plus ironique:

...Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, petit frère?

Sasuke répondit, en gardant du mieux qu'il put son calme:

...Que faisait ce requin dans la piscine, Itachi? C'était complètement irresponsable de ta part! Tu te rend compte qu'une de mes amis à faillit y passer?

Itachi sourit, et pris un air faussement désolé:

... Toutes mes excuses Uchiwa-sama; ce requin devait faire parrtie de l'épreuve, et était enfermé dans une cage au fond de la piscine, qui devait s'ouvrir grâce à un mécanisme apparement défectueux. Il n'était absolument pas prévu que cette chère Sakura soit bléssée. Je tiens trop à ce qu'elle devienne une femme importante de la mafia...

... Itachi, j'ai quitté la pègre depuis bien longtemps déjà, alors arrête de faire destupide projet d'avenir.

Sasuke, vert de rage s'était levé, et désormais, seul le bureau le séparait de son frère qui se leva à son tour. L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage des deux soeurs. Kankurô était impassible.

...Mais qui te dit que ces projets te concerne, petit frère?

Sasuke tremblait, s'appretait à hurler quelquechose, quand Itachi le saisit par la gorge, et se pencha vers lui afin de lui murmurer:

...Tu tiens trop a cette Sakura, Sasuke, ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Tu reprendra ton poste dans la mafia, tu sera à nouveau à mon service.

Il s'interrompit un instant pour observer sa "proie" qui manquait d'oxygène.

...Ta haine, petit frère, elle est trop petite... Seulement quand tu me haïra, tu pourra prendre tout de la mafia et prendre ma place. Tu pourra récupérer tes amis... Et Sakura...

Il relacha sa prise. Sasuke tomba à terre, Yalis se précipita pour soutenir son patron. Kankurô s'appretait à lui exposer son point de vue, mais Itachi parla le premier:

... Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi pour le moment. Allez vous en.

Sasuke se redressa lentement, et reussi à se mettre sur ses jambes avec l'aide des jumelles. Son frère le prevint:

...Si tu tente quoi que ce soit, Sasuke, je promet une morte lente et douloureuse pour tout le monde.

Il ne plaisantait pas.

Il n'ajouta rien, et le cadet des Uchiwa sortit sans un mot. Il ne pouvait rien contre son frère.

---

Sakura se retira avant que les autres sortent. Elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre, pour pouvoir réflechir aux derniers évenements. Sasuke ne pouvait pas tenir tête à son frère, et ce dernier la voulait. Elle réprima un frisson quand cette idée lui effleura l'esprit.

Le jour se levait, et les premiers rayons de soleil apparurent, et caressèrent le visage de la fleur de cerisier. La fraicheur de la nuit était toujours présente, la rosée du matin perlant sur l'herbe autour d'elle.

Quelqu'un s'approchait à contre jour, elle ne vit pas tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. La personne s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras. Puis, elle l'entendit murmurer:

... Pardonne moi, Sakura. Je sais que tu as tout entendu. Pardonne moi de ne pas pouvoir te protéger comme je le voudrais.

* * *

J'espère que cette fois si, je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes. Finallement, c'est pas dans ce chapitre là que c'est vraiment drôle, mais il devait passer en priorité! Dons, au prochain chapitre, je vous promet de vous faire quelque chose de vraiment drôle! 

ReviewS evrybody!!!


	12. La nouvelle piscine!

Chapitre 12!!! (Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis fière de moi!)

Merci pour tout les reviews, j'ai été impressionnée d'en voir autant en si peu de temps! Continuez, vous êtes sur la bonne voie! XD

Je vais enfin vous faire vos passage marrant! Mais l'hésite entre martyriser Shikamaru, Kiba et Naruto... Peut être tous en même temps!

Pour répondre à beaucoup d'entre vous, le requin n'était pas Kisame, mais c'est à lui qu'Itachi à passé sa commande!

* * *

_**La nouvelle piscine.**_

C'était une semaine après que le gentil petit requin soit parti en compagnie de Kisame, et la vie allait de bon train au lycée Konoha. Itachi ne donnait plus signe de vie, et des travaux étaient en cours. En effet, le bâtiment comprendrait bientôt un Osen, une nouvelle piscine de loisirs, et une infirmerie réaménagée, avec de l'anesthésiant à disposition, bien que personne ne souhaitait qu'il y ai de nouveau bléssé.

Il faisait une chaleur accablante, alors que c'était tout juste le début de l'été. Temari, qui avait toujours autant d'énergie à revendre, même lors de la pire des canicules (ça se comprend en fait), se plaignait de n'avoir personne avec qui s'occuper, tout ses amis étant terrassés par le soleil:

...Oh! Franchement! Vous abusez! Il ne fait pas si chaud que ça!

Personne lui répondit. Elle les regarda, couchés dans la cuisine, la seule pièce ou la température était suportable. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent:

...J'ai une idée! La piscine est pratiquement terminée! Il nous suffit de virer les ouvriers!

Neji se redressa d'un bon:

...Allons y!

Tous le regardèrent partir en courrant vers la piscine ( --'), il fut suivi de Naruto, Kiba, et Kuroï.

Tenten et Sakura n'avaient pas l'air convaincue. Chacune savait ce que l'autre redoutait, même si pour Sakura c'était plus évident. Bientôt, nos quatre... (fous furieux qui courrent par une chaleur pareille, mais il faut pas le dire, parce qu'il y a Neji). Donc nos quatre tout court furent de retour, mais pas dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

...Ils ont refusé de partir! Et le pire c'est qu'ils ont terminé les rénovations! hurla l'enfant renard.

...Tout ça pour respecter le contrat! renchérit Kiba.

Neji s'assit par terre, en tailleur, désapointé.

Shikamaru laissa échapper un "galère", comme à son habitude, pour ensuite se rendormir. Temari voyant le moral retomber à zero, se dirigea à son tour vers la piscine. Elle revînt quelques minute plus tard:

...A la piscine tout le monde!

Personne n'osa demander comment elle s'y était pris.

---

Quelque part dans l'enceinte du lycée, les ouvriers désespéraient. Ils s'étaient fait avoir par une gamine (meuh! C'est pas une gamine Temari!), et avaient loupé leur après midi à la piscine. Ils regardaient le groupe d'adolescents se diriger vers les cabines.

---

Au bord de la piscine, les gars étaient prêts depuis un bon bout de temps tandis que, les filles prenaient, comme à leurs habitude tout le temps dont elles estimaient avoir besoin.

Elles avaient pris un certain temps à choisir leurs maillots de bain. Elle avaient conclus qu'elle mettrait toutes des deux pièces. Sakura passa devant la porte de la cabine où se changeait son amie. Elle fit passer son bracelet par dessous la porte:

...Je te l'offre Tenten!

Celle-ci lui souffla un merci, le glissa à sa cheville et sortit. Elle avait un bas de maillot, coupé en shorty noir, avac le haut assorti, sauf que les bord étaient argenté. Cela allait très bien avec l'épais bracelet en argent.

Sakura la rassura:

...T'inquiète pas, il y a peu de chance que Neji remarque _ça._

---

Voici un topo maillot, j'ai la flemme de tout décrire:

...Tenten: shorty noir argenté.

...Sakura: bikini rouge.

...Temari: bikini violet.

...Hinata: deux pièce classique (elle aime pas se faire remarquée!lol) couleur bleu nuit.

...Kuroï: bikini bleu turquoise assorti à ses yeux.

...Yalis: ensemble shorty bleu outremer aussi assorti à ses yeux.

Les gars n'ont qu'à bien se tenir!

---

Une fois qu'elles furent toutes dans leurs maillots, elles allèrent rejoindre les gaçons. La piscine était... Enfin disons qu'elle avait beaucoup changé: à la place d'être carrée et destinée à la pratique sportive, elle se trouvait désormais sous une veranda, et elle était toute en courbe. Autour, il y avait des palmiers, du sable fin, et pour finir le soleil était au rendez vous. Un véritable paradis.

Gaara se trouvait au bord de l'eau, tranquillement installé au bord de l'eau, assis dans le sable, les yeux fermés. Il avait commis trois erreurs: la première, il avait fermé les yeux; la deuxième, il était trop près de l'eau; la troisième, il avait eu le malheur d'être assez sexy pour interresser Kuroï (ce n'est pas une vrai erreur, je vous rassure!). Il entendit un cri, un gand plouf, et il fut trempé de la tête au pieds, nageant dans le sable mouillé.

...QUI A OSE FAIRE CA?!

La tête de Kuroï emmergea de l'eau, et ne tarda pas a y retourné avec l'aide de Gaara, bien décidé à lui faire payer son acte.

Du côté des couples à peu près normaux, il y avait Hinata et Naruto, qui restaient timidement assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Neji qui ne voulaient pas lâché Tenten, juste au bord du basin. Kiba taquinait Yalis, à ses risques et périls. Temari désespérait, voyant que Shikamaru ne s'interressait pas à elle. Elle se décida finallemnt à discuter avec Sakura, qui laissa son protecteur taciturne seul.

Finallement, s'ennuyant un peu trop, la blonde hurla:

...CELUI QUI N'EST PAS DANS L'EAU DANS LES 30 SECONDES QUI SUIVENT SERONT NOYES SANS AUCUNE PITIE!!!

Tous sautèrent à l'eau, Shikamaru y compris (non! Tu me surprends Shika! Tu as si peur que ça de te faire noyé pas Temari?) et on se retrouva dans une mêlée de pieds, de bras, de jambes, de têtes... On entendit un vague "PERVERS" étouffé par un bruit d'eau venant de on ne sais où (vraiment?).

Sakura était au milieu de ce bazar, réussissant tant bien que mal à éviter les coups qui partaient dans tout les sens. Elle se retrouva, sans savoir pourquoi, dans un coin de la piscine avec Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Yalis et Kuroï. Elle se entait pas très bien. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, tandis que les jumelles mettaient au défis les garçons de nager le plus longtemps possible sous l'eau. Tous acceptèrent, sauf Gaara, bien entendu.

Elle avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois, mais la rose avait du mal à s'en convaincre. Elle inspira profondément: il n'y avait pas de requin. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermé, et commençait à se sentir mieux.

Naruto, toujours en train d'esayer de battre les records d'apnée se baladait pas là, sans regarder ou il allait. Il frôla quelqu'un... Il reçut un violent choc à la tête.

Sakura hurla, l'image du squaal s'imprimant directement dans sa mémoire. Elle se recula vivement, marchant sur la tête de Kiba. S'en rendant compte, toujours paniquée, elle ravança d'un pas pour écraser Naruto et ainsi de suite en écrasant à tour de rôle Kuroï, re-Kiba, Yalis puis encore deux fois Naruto pour finir pas Kiba, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke, la fit sortir du bassin.

La rose inspira à fond, reprenant son souffle, tandis que les quatres (écrabouillés) remontaient à la surface, à moitié inconscients, devant Gaara, les bras croisé, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la panique.

* * *

Bon, ce chapitre est plus long de 300 mots que les autres, mais il est loin d'être super. Je me décoit moi même... --'

Bon, laissé quand même des REVIEWS, c'est rapide et ça fait plaisir!


	13. Je suis désolée Neji

OHAYOO!!! Je me surpasse ces derniers temps!!!!

Pleins de nouvelles personnes ont lu ma fic, et j'ai failli me noyée avec le nombre de reviews!!! La prochaine fois je vais me faire faire une piscine! XD En tout cas, merci!!! Et désolée pour le retard!

Merci aussi à Daffy ze hinti qui a lu toute la fic en laissant des coms, et qui dit que c'est le nombre de chapitre le plus important (ça me rassure) lol. Mais je vais tout casser en disant qu'on s'approche (dangereusement?) de la fin de cette fiction... Sniffff!!!!

Hm, je ne sais pas encore ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre au moment même ou j'écris donc, se sera la surprise (ou vont encore me guider les mots?)

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

**Je suis désolée Neji...  
**

Tenten avait passé une excellente journée, la veille avec ses amis à la piscine. Mais aujourd'hui il pleuvait, et ils vaquaient chacun séparément à leurs occupations. Elle se trouvait seule dans les "dortoirs", et s'ennuyant, elle décida de prendre une douche. Elle s'y dirigea en passant devant une porte ou il y avait écrit: "OSEN OUVERT". Elle sourit, et passa la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tenten était en train de tremper dans l'eau fumante. Elle était détendue, au calme, sans le stress de voir Neji. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir, loin de là, étant donné qu'elle l'aimait sincèrment. C'était juste qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache, et pour ça, elle devait lui cacher la tache qui s'agrandissait de jour en jour sur sa cheville. Elle maigrissait, et perdait des forces... De toute façon, elle sera bien obligée de lui dire, ou il le remarquera. Mais comment annoncer un chose pareille à la personne qu'on aime?

Elle sortit des bains, après une bonne heure, vêtue d'une simple serviette. (Et là tout le monde devine...) Elle avançait, toujours perdue dans ses pensées, quand elle heurta quelqu'un, qui la fit tomber au sol. Il s'excusa, et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle releva la tête et vit ( TADAAAA), Neji qui lui souriait, elle lui rendit son sourire.

Mais l'expression de celui-ci changea quand il s'aperçut de l'horrible tâche, de plus en plus grande, qui remontait depuis sa cheville, le long de la jambe de Tenten.

...Qu'est ce que c'est?

Elle repoussa sa main, et se releva toute seule. Puis, elle se dirigea vers le vestiaire des filles.

...Tenten!

Elle continuait d'avancer, en se disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper beaucoup plus longtemps.

...Tenten...

Elle arrêta d'avancer, restant dos au Hyûga, la tête baissée. Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues, quand Neji la prit dans ses bras. Elle resta ainsi, dos contre son torse,à pleurer un long moment.

Plus tard, elle alla s'habiller tandis que Neji l'attendait.

Quand elle le retrouva, il avait l'air inquiet pour elle, et elle eu un pincement au coeur: il serait toujours comme ça maintenant; il s'inquiéterait toujours pour elle, chaque jour, à chaque instants... C'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait rien lui dire. Pour finir sa vie comme s'y rien n'était, comme une personne normale.Mais, plus elle y pensait, plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que c'était égoïste de sa part.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui prit la main. Puis elle le guida vers une autre pièce, non loin de la cuisine, ou il faisait chaud. C'était l'ancienne salle des professeur: il y avait plusieurs tables entourées de chaises, canapé rouge, une table basse, ainsi qu'une machine à café!

...Je ne savait pas qu'il y avait tout ça ici!

...Il n'y a que Sakura et moi qui venons dans cette salle. On a pas mis les autres au courrant. C'est elle qui me soigne.

...Te soigne?

Neji avait l'air de plus en plus inquiet. Elle prit son courage à deux mains:

...Je suis atteinte d'une maladie inconnue, certainement liée à notre autre vie, et apparemment, elle est incurable. Des médecins cherchent une solution. Mais ici, je n'ai pas de traitement efficace, et Sakura peut juste ralentir les effets. Il faut qu'on me fasse une perfusion sanguine. A se rythme là, je pourrai vivre encore quelques mois, et avec un traitement... Un an et demi, pas plus. Neji...

Ses derniers mots moururent dans sa gorge. Elle le voyait ravagé par la nouvelle. Les larmes s'étaient mises sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, et lui était silencieux, mais il tremblait.

...Neji, je suis vraiment désolée... Je... Je ne voulais pas vous le dire pour, pour pouvoir vivre heureuse et sans que personnene me traite comme une malade ou que quiquonque vive avec l'idée que je pourrais mourir du jour au lendemain...

Maintenant, elle pleurait vraiment, et ses paroles étaient coupées par des sanglots:

...Je suis tellement désolée de te faire subir tout ça!

...Tais toi.

Il lui avait jetter ces mots d'un ton froid.

...Neji?

... Tais toi je te dis! Arrête de t'excuser pour ça! Ce n'est pas de ta faute! Je... Je trouverai une solution, pour te sauver! Je donnerai ma vie pour toi! Je passerai dans l'autre monde!

...Neji...

Elle s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa. Puis elle se blotit dans ses bras...

...Merci Neji.

...Je te promets qu'on sera fort...

---

Plus tard, Sakura vînt voir Tenten dans l'ancienne salle des professeurs. Elle lui donna un traitement de fortune, puis repartit prevenir les autres que Tentenn était malade à la demande de celle-ci.

Quand tout le monde fut au courant, Neji se confia à Naruto, qui eut de mal à le réconforter. De plus, il était hors de lui: comment Tenten avait pu leur faire ça, surtout à Neji.

Encore plus tard, Naruto se retrouva en compagnie d'Hinata, qui préparait le petit déjeuner. Personne n'avait vraiment bien dormit cette nuit là, pour ceux qui avaient dormis. Il fulminait assis au bout de la table quand elle lui apporta son (attaaaaa...) bol de ramen (...choum! RAMEN!!!! bave...).

...Qu'as tu Naruto?

...Je trouve que Tenten a été injuste avec nous... Le pauvre Neji...

...Ne dis pas ça. Elle a fait ce qu'elle pensait de mieux.

Naruto s'emporta:

... Evidamment tu te range de son côté! N'as tu aucune volonté propre?

Et il sortit de la cuisine laissant la pauvre Hinata sur ces mots

---

Au même moment, non loin de là, Itachi s'appretait à repasser à l'acction, la période de repos de ses jouets était terminée!

* * *

Finallement, ça c'est fini en spécial Tenten/Neji, mais bon, en fait, les autres viendront après, grâce à Gaby, qui ma redonner l'inspiration... Vous lui devez tout! XD 

Bon, je veux pleins de reviews, et je vous promet de mettre très bientôt la suiteuh!!!! lol (en plus, la suite sera de mieux en mieux! XD


	14. Le noir

KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

100 REVIEWS (A completement pété les plombs)

PLUS DE 100 REVIEWS!!!! JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE!!!!! MERCI A TOUS JE VOUS AIMEUH!!!!!

(se calme...)

Ca va commencer à bouger à partir de ce chapitre, qui est dédicacé à Gaby, comme le suivant! lol

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Le noir...**

Ils avaient tous reçut d'étranges textos, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau, ce qui était assez étrange. Evidemment, il y avait du Itachi la dessous. Mais ils décidèrent tout de même de suivre les indications, car ils tenaient à sortir d'ici un jour.

Tenten, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kuroï et Naruto étaient rester dans leur dortoir, tandis que dans des pièces plus éloignées, se trouvaient séparément Sakura, Gaara et Hinata et Tsunade (j'allais l'oublier! On parle pas d'elle dans mes autres chapitres... JE L'AI VRAIMENT OUBLIEE!). Yalis et Kiba se trouvaient ensembles dans la même pièce.

Mais à quel jeux jouait encore Itachi?

Sasuke s'inquiétait de laisser Sakura toute seule. Mais celle-ci lui avait répondu que tout allait bien se passer et qu'elle onfiait les soins de Tenten à Shikammaru et Temari.

Il n'était pas rassuré pour autant.

Un quart d'heure après les séparations, la nuit tombait, et les lumières du bâtiment s'éteignaient une à une, laissant les occupants dans le noir le plus complet.

Du côté du dortoir (le plus drôle!!!).

Naruto commençait à paniquer tandis que les autres essayaient de le regarder exaspérés. Ils courraient dans tout les sens, hurlant comme un damné, bousculant tout lemonde, s'écrasant parfois par terre.

Soudain quelqu'un le saisit par le poignet et le "neutralisa". Il se mit alors à hurler encore plus fort que quelques secondes auparavant:

... Au seccour! Il y a quelquechose assis sur mi qui voit dans le noir! ON VA TOUS MOURIIIIR!

...Tais-toi idiot! C'est moi Neji... Et oui je vois dans le noir. --'

...Bah pourquoi?

...C'est certainement ce qu'il me reste du Byakugan.

Tous restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minute. Neji serrait Tenten dans ses bras, Sasuke était assis dans un coin. Shikamaru dormait. Ce fut de nouveau le boucan quand Kuroï et Naruto commencèrent à jouer à pierre, papier sciseaux dans le noir (pas très pratique...) Et s'accusaient mutuellement de tricher, tandis que Temari s'amusait à enpêcher Shikamaru de dormir. Finallement, Neji joua les arbitre pour Naruto et Kuroï.

... Neji!!! C'est pas possible! Elle gagne tout le temps! T'es de son côté ou quoi?

...Non, je t'assure, elle a vraiment beaucoup de chance.

...Menteur!

...Naruto, t'es nul...

Du côté de Tsunade.

Elle était tranquillement installée dans un sofa (d'où il sors celui-là?). Elle attendait dans le noir, quand une odeur se fit sentir... C'était assez agréable. C'était du... Du SAKE?! Elle chercha à taton, et trouva enfin la bouteille de sake ouverte. _Du sake... Ca fait si longtemps..._ (elle était carrément en manque --')

Du côté de Kiba et Kuroï.

_Mais pourquoi dois-je me retrouver seule avec lui? Itachi, tu me le pairas..._

...Je comprends pas ce que l'ont fait ici...

... Moi non plus, et encore moins pourquoi Itachi-chou nous à réunis. Va pas te faire d'idée Kiba!

...Pour qui tu me prends?

...Un mec, rien de plus...

...--' Je vois...

Ils restèrent silencieux dans le noir, quand Yalis sortit une lampe de poche:

...Je l'ai trouvée!

Elle dirigea le faisseaux lumineux vers le fond de la salle pour y découvrir...

De côté d'Hinata (Je suis sadique de coupée maintenant? Non?)

Hinata était seule dans une toute petite pièce. Elle avait peur, mais elle était surtout bléssée par les paroles de Naruto. De plus, elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit.

Elle se morfondait encore quand elle sentit une présence près d'elle:

...Bonjour Hinata, susura t-on à son oreille.

...Qui êtes vous?

...Cela n'a pas d'importance, vu que je sais qui tuu est.

...Pardon?

...Tout à fait, tu es faible, et même pas capable de plaire à la personne que tu aime... Tu es misérable.

Elle aurait bien voulu répondre, mais elle savait qu_'il _n'était plus là. Elle se mit à pleurer.

Du côté de Gaara.

Il attendait, debout, dans cette grande salle, et se demandait ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir.

Il sentit un présence, sans pour autant pouvoir la situer. Il dit sans une once d'hésitation:

... Parle, si tu tiens à la vie. ( C'est tout Gaara ça!!!)

...Si tu y tiens Gaara, mais tu risque de regretter ta demande. Tu n'as pas perdu tes pouvoir de ninja, tout comme ton frère. Et tu as toujours Shukaku, qui attend patiemment pour prendre le contrôle sur toi. Jamais tu sera accepter pas tes amis, jamais quelqu'un t'acceptera Gaara.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, tomba à genoux. Non, il ne voulait pas revivre ça!

Du côté de Sakura.

Sakura attendait, non sans inquiétude, dans la pièce sombre, assise à une table. Elle finit par se dire qu'elle serait rassurée que Sasuke soit dans les parages. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle était dans le noir complet!

... Serais tu en train de penser à mon cher frère?

Elle sursauta, reconaissant la voix d'Itachi.

(Désolée Temi chou, mais Tata-kun n'est pas un saint dans ma fic!)

...Que me veux tu?

Elle distinga Le visage d'Itchi se pencher vers elle: grâce à l'aube qui approchait, elle voyait de mieux en mieux.

...Juste discuter avec toi. Te dire que cela me plaît pas. Tu es un poids plus qu'autre chose pour Sasuke. Je ne veux pas que tu reste avec lui. Tu es si faible...

... Arrête!

... Mais je vais te proposer une chose. Reste à mes côtés, et je ferai de toi une femme forte, et je relâcherai tout le monde ici.

...Je refuse.

... C'est une affirmation? Parce que si c'est le cas, alors sache que tout le monde va mourir avant que le soleil soit levé. mais si tu n'est pas capable de décider, tu peux toujours mettre fin à tes jours... La souffrance qu'éprouverons tes amis sera alors une satisfaction pour moi.

Il déposa un un kunaï sur la table, après avoir allumé une bougie.

_Si je refuse, il tuera tout le monde, et si je me tue, ils seront tous très triste (enfin, suposons). Si je le rejoint, ils me haïrons, ce qui est logique, alors je n'éprouverai aucun remord. mais la mort semble si... Attrayante comme solution..._

Elle saisi le kunaï...

( A SUIVRE!!!! Lol)

* * *

J'ai été bien cruelle avec vous aujourd'hui, et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. La fin des vacances signifie tout simplement qu'on va reprendre le rythme de publication habituel... Un chapitre par semaine maximum! Gômen!

J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes de frappes, mais j'ai la flemme de me relire, et ma correctrice... Elle est jamais là! (non mais je vous jure c'est innadmissible!)

Reviews?


	15. Solitude

**Chapitre 15... (DEJA!!! Je me sens vieille tout à coup...)**

Quelqu'un m'a dis que Itachi faisait penser à Shigure dans fruits basckets dans cette fic! XD

Bon, pour ceux qui aime Itachi... Il vivra ou mourra selon ce que va faire Temi-chou donc... Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faudra s'en prendre!!!

Désolée pour le retard de plusieurs semaines... L'inspiration m'a lachement abandonné, alors que je la considérais comme ma meilleure amie... Snifff!

A oui, à ce qui parait c'est pour le respect du mangaka... Je suis d'accord en fait:

**Disclaimer**: Pas à moi... (il faut bien le mettre, mais ça fait tant souffrir!)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Solitude.**

Voilà que l'aube se levait, que Tsunade revenait bourrée au dortoir, une (autre) bouteille de saké à la main, sous les regards étonné de Tenten, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kuroï et Naruto . Elle s'effondra sur un des tapis de gym, pour s'endormir, et ronffler bruyamment.

Ensuite, alors que l'inquiétude gagnait de plus en plus nos amis, Yalis et Kiba revinrent, exténués et leurs vêtements abîmés, des érafflures partout et quelques plaies. Après avoir été suppliés par leurs compagnons ils leurs racontèrent ce qui leurs était arrivés pour qu'ils soient dans un tel état:

_"Yalis dirigea le faisseaux lumineux vers le fond de la salle pour y découvrir... deux loups affamés grognant et bavant. Elle hurla, exitant que plus les deux bêtes qui bondirent sur elle, tout crocs dehors. Yalis esquiva du mieux qu'elle put tandis que le premier loup lui lacera le bras et que le deuxième lui mordait la cuisse._

_C'est à ce moment là que Kiba la tira en arrière, et pris sur lui les attaques suivantes des fauves. Puis, il les repoussa et les regarda dans les yeux: les deux loups partirent en gémissant._

_Yalis regarda Kiba reconaissante, alors que celui-ci expliquait qu'il y était pour rien et qu'il ne savait pas comment il s'y était pris. Il pensait que c'était ce qu'il lui restait de sa vie de shinobie... Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase: la jumelle aux yeux bleus outremer se jetta à son coup et l'embrassa (ce qu'elle se garda bien bien de le dire aux autres... non, sans blagues!)"_

Temari siffla:

...Et bien! Itachi ne lésine pas sur les moyens! Des loups maintenant! A ce rythme là, on va pas s'en sortir vivants!

Tenten se serra un peu plus dans les bras de Neji, tandis que Sasuke méditait sur ce qui pouvait bien arrivé à sa protégée. Naruto recommençais à gueuler et à courir partout, jusqu'à ce que Neji en eu marre et le fit taire en l'étalant par terre, la tête contre le sol. Une fois la sirène devenu muette, il retourna près de sa malade.

Kuroï, se demandait si elle devait aller chercher Gaara pour l'embêté un peu. Elle était la plus turbulente des deux jumelles, sa soeur étant plus réservée. Bref, c'est Naruto façon fille, voire pire. Et elle n'aimait pas que le rouquin soit toujours muet et pas du tout amusant; sauf quand elle le provoque comme à la piscine! Mais que vais-je faire de lui... Elle se leva finallement pour quitter la pièce malgrès les protestation de Sasuke. Elle avait l'intention de rire un peu...

Evidemment, voyant Kuroï partir à le recherche de Gaara, Naruto voulu faire de même pour Hinata; ils sortirent tout deux de la pièce.

Sasuke se disaient qu'ils avaient bien de la chance: lui avait fait la promesse à Sakura de ne surtout pas intervenir, quoi qu'il se passe. Il soupirait d'impuissance, puis décida de se changer les idées en observant ses compagnons autour de lui:

-Tsunade dormait toujours; si Itachi voulait se débarasser d'elle il avait trouvé la bonne technique, quoi que lui-même n'était pas sûr que c'était réellement efficace: rien ne disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se relever à ce momennt même, pour leur gueuler dessus et leur faire la morale, voire, même pour taper sur tout ce qui bouge.

-Tenten et Neji formaient un couple adorable, en train de discuter dans un coin, mais le regard affligé de Tenten en disait lon sur sa douleur. Elle devait certainement pas suppporter que Neji la traite comme une malade et de ne pas poouvoir bénéficier d'une relation "normale". Neji lui, était dans le même état, sauf que son regard exprimait plutôt l'impuissance; un peu comme Sasuke qui ne pouvait pas venir en aide à Sakura. Les deux jeunes homme échangèrent un sourire entendu.

-Temari et Shikamaru, eux, essayaient de tromper l'ennui. Enfin, surtout Temari, car Shikamaru avait l'intention de dormir. Enfin, personne ne dit qu'il a réussis: (malgrés la demande de Maaya-san,) Temari était bien décidé à le garder éveillé (--'). Il accepta finallement de jouer le jeu, pensant que c'était plus prudent pour lui, et que la blonde évacuait son stress de cette façon (il peut même pas s'avouer qu'il veut lui faire plaisir... allez Shika!).

-Enfin, Kiba et Yalis, semblaient plus proches que jamais, et riaient de bon coeur, bien que ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. parfois, ils échangeaient des regards complices et gênés, et le cadet Uchiwa se doutait qu'il s'était passé quelquechose entre ces deux là.

---

Naruto entrait dans la toute petite pièce où était enfermée Hinata. Il la trouva, genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, la tête dans les bras, elle pleurait. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Elle lui répondit si doucement qu'il ne l'entendit pas. Son regard le fuyait. Elle finit par hurler:

... Va t'en Naruto! Dégage!

L'Uzumaki ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'assit en face d'elle décidé à ne pas lui obéir. Puis, il lui redemanda se qui allait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui réponde qu'on lui avait révélé ce qu'elle était vraiment: rien.

Il se mit à genoux devant elle, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la Hyûga, et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

...Je ne pense pas que tu sois rien, sinon, je le saurais, fais moi confiance

Elle le regarda enfin surprise, et il lui fit son sourire qui lui était unique. Puis il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la fille qu'il amait tant. Et quand ils se séparèrent enfin, elle ne lui en voulait plus.

---

Kuroï trouva Gaara assit dans une grande salle. Elle s'approcha, toute sa bonne humeur envolée, et demanda d'une voix mal assurée:

...Gaara, est ce que tu vas bien?

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais redressa la tête, croisa son regard, dans lequel elle vit que de la tristesse. Elles se plongea dans les yeux aussi turquoises que les siens de Gaara.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Elle lui chuchota:

... Tu sais, Shukaku ou pas, tes amis seront toujours là pour toi...

_Comment savait-elle? Mais qui était cette fille?_ Au fond, peu lui importait. Il s'abandonna en pleurs dans les bras de Kuroï qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux, tout en le consolant.

---

Peu de temps après, tout le monde était dans le "dortoir", parfaitement réveillé et confiant en soi. Tous hormis Sakura, au grand désespoir de Sasuke.

Mais la rose apparut, les cheveux coupés court aux épaules, avec un air de défi, sûre d'elle. Elle prononça, d'un ton dur et sec:

...Partez, vous êtes libre.

* * *

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai fait un chapitre plus long que d'habitude! On s'approche de la fin...

Laissez des reviews pour m'encourager un peu!


	16. Mon choix est fait

Aujourd'hui, j'entame le dernier (et court) chapitre de cette fic...

Non, non, ne pleurez pas! Je sais, c'est cruel, mais la vie est comme ça... Sachez tout de même que je vous aime, vous et vos reviews, si nombreux...

Les reviews... Peut être ils vous sauveront...

* * *

**Mon choix est fait  
**

POV' SAKURA

Voilà, c'était fait, je me trouvais face à eux, droite et fière, même si, à l'intérieur, je n'en menais pas large.

Mes amis, mes très chers amis... Je suis tellement désolée de vous abandonnés ainsi... Mais c'est la seule solution, je partirais avec Itachi Uchiwa... J'échange ma vie contre les votres.

Vous m'en voudrez toute votre vie, mais peu importe. Tenten pourra être soignée comme il faut. Et puis, Sasuke et les jumelles n'auront plus aucune obligation envers Itachi... Ca fait parti du contrat. Sasuke n'aura plus jamais à tuer.

Moi dans tout ça? J'ai vraiment peur, je veux pas partir avec lui, je veux rester avec ceux que j'aime. Trop tard. Mon choix est fait.

Ils ont tous l'air de ne pas comprendre, sauf Shikamaru. Puis Gaara est toujours impassible. Mais les autres restent incrédules. Devinez tous seuls, je vous en supplie ne me poussez pas à m'expliquer, vous êtes libres pas moi, c'est tout.

Sasuke me regarde toujours sans comprendre. Puis, il me regarde avec colère, non, ce n'est pas moi qu'il regarde, et ce n'est pas de colère, c'est de la haine.

Itachi passe un bras autour de ma taille, puis, déposa un baiser dans mon cou, histoire de faire un peu plus enrager Sasuke. Et ça marche, d'autant plus que je reste là, à me laiser faire.

Je reste toujours impassible, afin de leur faire comprendre que j'avais acheté leurs liberté. Sasuke m'en voulais, personne ne comprenait.

Je réussis finalement à ouvrir la bouche:

...Partez! Je suis avec Itachi, et vous êtes libres, alors partez!

Et ils sont partis.

---

POV' SASUKE

Depuis ce jour, je déteste encore plus Itachi. Et Elle aussi. On aurait pu trouver une solution tous ensemble, mais elle en a fait qu'à sa tête.

Nous nous sommes tous séparés, une fois que nous avons quitté cet endroit, nos parents respectifs (pour ceux qui en avaient), nous croyaient mort. Tenten est partie se faire soigné dans un centre approprié. Neji, qui est toujours avec elle, m'a dit que son état restait stable.

Les autres, je n'en ai pas de nouvelles. Je suis resté en contact avec Kankurô, qui me tient au courant de ce qui se passe dans le milieu, comment va Sakura et les autres.

Ils se sont tous répartis en couple, vivant leur vie, avec une profonde cicatrice... Due à la perte d'une amie. Moi j'ai perdu celle que j'aimais, et je seul. Seul.

---

Sasuke se trouvait près de la piscine, assis dans l'herbe, au lycée Konoha, qui grouillait de pensionnaires. Ici, tout était redevenu normal. Il se disait que s'il n'était jamais allé dans cet endroit, rien de tout cela ne ce serai passé.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui, et quelqu'un s'assit près de lui. Quelqu'un qui avait des cheveux roses.

Etrangement, il ne réagit pas. Ca faisait un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, et maintenant, il avait réussis à la détester. Il entendit sa voix:

...Salut Sasuke...

...Que fais-tu ici?

...Je passais... Pour te voir. Itachi m'a donné un congé. Et si ça t'interesse, je vais bien.

...J'en n'en doute pas. Mais moi, vois-tu, ce n'est pas le cas.

...Je sais.

Ils restèrent silencieux côtes à côtes, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Sakura repris la parole:

... Tu sais, Itachi a beau être gentil, j'aimerais bien partir...

... T'avais pas qu'à faire cette connerie et attendre qu'on ait trouvé une solution tous ensembles.

...Peut être...

Elle pleurait désormais.

...Sasuke, pardonnes-moi.

Elle se pencha vers lui, et l'embrassa. Puis elle se leva, et lui tourna le dos avant de prononcé faiblement:

...Adieu.

Sasuke parti quelques minutes après elle, ayant toujours le goût de ce baiser salé dans la bouche. Mais ce baiser deviendrait une promesse. Une promesse de liberté et de mort.

* * *

Yo les gens! 

Bah oui, c'est la fin! Mais rassurez vous! Pour ceux qui en ont pas assez, j'ai prévu des suites! Une par couple si j'ai du courage!

Vous avez plus qu'à guetter mes prochaines oeuvres!

En attendant des reviews s'il vous plait!


End file.
